


What keeps them awake.

by raspberry_Flavored_Hell



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, No beta we die like lilith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberry_Flavored_Hell/pseuds/raspberry_Flavored_Hell
Summary: What keeps the obey me boys up at night
Kudos: 12





	What keeps them awake.

Lucifer:   
-His brothers being themselves.   
-Lord Diavolo calling him because he had a new idea and needs Lucifer's opinion on it.   
-So. Much. Paper. Work.   
I refuse to believe this man sleeps.

Mammon:   
-Trying to come up with schemes to get rich.   
-Thinking of new ways to deny his feelings for Mc.   
-Probably thinking about a million different things tbh.   
-Dread that Lucifer's gonna find out how much debt he recently got himself into.

Leviathan:   
-Video games and Anime.   
-Probably talks to Henry 2.0 about his day.   
-Researching everything he can on one specific topic that will never come up but he wants to know everything about.   
-Probably reads and writes self insert fan fiction.

Satan:   
-Cat videos.   
-Reading because he lost track of time.   
-Planning or setting up his latest prank on Lucifer.   
-Also researching everything he can on one very specific topic that will absolutely never come up in day to day life.

Asmodeus:   
-Partying, other than that doesn't stay up late because it's bad for his skin.   
-We stan a king with a routine.

Beelzebub:   
-He's hungry.   
-Or he had a nightmare.   
Please give him food and love.

Belphegor:   
-This man sleeps like the dead.   
-He can sleep through 10 consecutive natural disasters.   
-However, the one exception is he'll have trouble sleeping if Beel's upset.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around 1 in the morning and haven't read it since.


End file.
